


One Thing

by verushka70



Series: A Tribe of Two: a Series of Walt/Henry Ficlets [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Walt's arms tighten around Henry further, his chin sinking down to Henry's shoulder. With nudges from his knee and gentle tugs on her mane, Henry directs the mare off the main road they're on, onto a trail only the trackers use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and series title by [Ride_Forever (ride_4ever)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever), for which I am grateful. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Dedicated by [verushka70](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/) and [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) to the memory of [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/).  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

They spend more time on the Rez than in Durant because the Rez is somewhat more tolerant and slightly less suspicious or panicked by one white boy on their land than whites are by a lone Indian boy. And while Walt's mom warmly welcomes Henry, his father doesn't. Whereas Henry's grandmother is pretty much fine with a white boy who is willing to learn some Cheyenne words.

She doesn't need her glasses to see the bashfully glowing expression on Walt's face whenever he looks at Henry, when he thinks Henry's not looking. 

Henry and Walt walk her to bingo. When she's seated at a table, they wander off outside, where a couple girls come up to Henry. He has never had any difficulty attracting the opposite sex, not in childhood, and not now.

They wander off down towards the dry creek bed together, Henry glancing behind the girl who's chosen him to look at Walt. But he walks looking at the ground, slouching a little so he can hear the other girl talking to him. Henry lets his girl, Eva Yellowbird, pull him down to the ground for some kissing on the small ridge overlooking the creek bed. Janice Lonetree tugs Walt down a little ways off. 

When Henry rolls slowly over on Eva, he takes the opportunity to steal a glance over at Walt and Janice. She's half on top of Walt, lips pressed to his cheek. But Walt is watching Henry kiss Eva through Janice's hair hanging in his face. Henry closes his eyes, pretending he wasn't looking, and kisses Eva thoroughly, who sighs happily under him, her hands sliding up his arms.

After a while of kissing and groping, Henry wants more than he knows he should take from Eva. He needs to cool down, so they pull apart, Eva's fingers still gently clutching his arm. Henry doesn't look at Walt and Janice again. But he hears them talking, low, so Walt must not have gotten much further than he did. As the tightness in Henry's chest loosens, he realizes he was afraid Walt would. 

The sun has set and the stars are out, and it won't be long before they have to walk his grandmother back home. Henry gets up and dusts off his jeans, then helps Eva up. In minutes Walt has done the same with Janice, and all four of them slowly make their way back to the bingo game. The boys bid the girls farewell and go inside to get Grandmother Ada. Walt helps her up and she smiles up at him through her thick glasses.

When they're back at Henry's and Walt has said goodbye to grandmother with a shy smile, Henry goes out on the porch with him. Walt glances at him and then looks away.

“You like that girl Eva?” he asks quietly.

“She is all right,” Henry replies after a pause. “I could ask the same about Janice.” He looks up at Walt.

Walt shrugs. “She's okay, I guess.” He takes a breath. “Come with me to the edge of the Rez?”

“All right,” Henry agrees, feeling his pulse quicken. “I will get April Longbear's horse. We can ride together.”

“Yeah,” Walt agrees, flashing a quick smile.

They walk down the road to April's and Henry pleads to borrow the horse. They don't bother with saddle or tack; the horse is an old mare, calm and placid. Henry walks her over to the porch and climbs on from the stairs. Walt climbs on behind him.

The feeling of Walt's arms around his stomach from behind is both somehow calming and exciting for Henry. It isn't that he doesn't get excited kissing and touching girls – he does. Very excited. But with Walt, it's a strange combination of excited and calm, aroused and bliss. It's nothing like kissing and touching girls. His jeans feel tighter as his cock throbs to life.

“Can we ride all the way to my house?” Walt asks, voice low.

“Can you prevent the sheriff from harassing me for being off the Rez, riding bareback on a horse that is not mine, to the house of a white boy whose father does not like me?”

Walt sighs heavily, but pulls Henry tighter against him from behind, almost hugging him.

“Probably not. But I would sure try,” he murmurs into the back of Henry's neck, and Henry feels Walt's corresponding hard-on behind his ass.

Henry leans back against Walt's chest, the mare's slow walk rhythmically jostling them together. Not like they aren't already as close as they could be, Walt's thighs up against Henry's from behind, his chest against Henry's back, Walt's warm exhaled breath in his hair.

“Walt. . .” Henry sighs.

Walt's arms tighten around him even further, his chin sinking down to Henry's shoulder. With nudges from his knee and gentle tugs on her mane, Henry directs the mare off the main road they're on, onto a trail only the trackers really use. Deeper in the bush, it's dark, but there is a half-full moon and starlight. 

Walt's lips brush Henry's neck, and Henry inhales sharply, shivering and feeling goosebumps rise along his arms, and not from the chill night air in the woods. This, too, never happens with girls. 

He finds a small clearing and tugs the mare to a halt. Walt slides off her first, and then Henry slides off and into Walt's arms. The kiss is rough and Walt's mouth and hands are urgent, pulling Henry down to the grass. Henry tears his mouth away only long enough to remove his buckskin jacket and throw it on the ground before he lies down. 

He doesn't have to pull Walt down. Walt is already on top of him, his hands sliding up into Henry's shirt, then moving down to his belt buckle. He hesitates, his lips slowing but the kiss deepening, until Henry's own fingers slide down to unbuckle his own belt and then Walt's too. When both their belts are undone, Walt's mouth slides over to Henry's cheek. He unbuttons and unzips Henry's jeans, slipping a trembling hand inside to cup Henry's erection through his underwear. 

Henry shoves his own underwear down and unbuttons and unzips Walt's jeans, too, their hands on each other now. Walt slides off him and they roll on their sides, facing each other. They touch each other, exploring slowly and stroking softly at first. As their breathing quickens from emboldened caresses, they each take firmer hold of each other. The stroking turns to jacking each other. 

Walt grabs Henry's chin to hold his face still for a rough kiss. Lip-locked with him, Henry lets Walt’s rough hand slide down to jack him until he comes – hard, crying out and then biting his lip to keep quiet. Walt's mouth devours his. His hand smears Henry’s semen around his quivering belly. 

Henry pants into Walt's mouth and tightens his slack hold on Walt's still-hard cock. Pleasure flows through Henry like honey and he wants to give it to his friend, his best friend, the person he loves most in the world after his grandmother. He pulls and tugs Walt’s cock frantically now. Walt lurches against him and groans as he comes. The thrill Henry feels as Walt spurts in his grip is unlike anything else he's known, even having his hands down Eva's pants or on Carrie Elkhorn's breast. He doesn't care why that is.

They curve against each other, catching their breath, each wiping their hands on the others jeans. They don't speak. Walt kisses Henry again, soft and sweet – and then kisses him again, and again, like he can't stop. Henry doesn't want him to.

But it's getting cold and Henry took off his jacket so they could lie on it, and he has to get the horse back. So he half sits up, zipping and buttoning his jeans.

They stand and Henry buckles his belt as Walt does the same. Henry picks up his jacket, shaking it out before putting it on. The horse has moved across the clearing, occasionally lipping the grass with no real intent, half dozing in between attempts.

“How do we get back on the horse?” Walt asks, a slight note of concern in his voice

“We find a tree to climb,” Henry replies, looking across the clearing. It's dark and they have no flashlight but he thinks he sees a tree with low boughs. He goes over to the horse, and with her mane and his hands pressing gently, moves her to the tree. Walt is behind him, and Henry gestures at the tree bough. 

“Swing up and then onto her back,” he tells Walt.

He moves towards the mare's head so she won't walk away. Walt gives him a dubious glance, but does as he says, and it works, of course. Once he is on the mare, Henry does the same, settling on the mare's back behind Walt.

Now his arms slide around Walt's stomach and he leans his cheek on Walt's shoulder. “You can ride bareback, right?” he murmurs, deliciously tired and happy now.

“Think I can manage,” Walt says, and Henry feels his legs move as he kicks the mare gently with his heels to get her going, then moves his knees more subtly to direct her path back to the road.

They head off the Rez on the side of the main highway through it. A pickup truck passes them with some young Cheyenne boys in the bed. One of them, his long hair blowing in the wind, eyes Walt and Henry.

After Henry has dropped Walt back off at his house and is headed back on the main road, he rides past Linda Elkhorn's. On her porch is the boy who eyed Walt and Henry from the pickup truck that drove past them. 

“White boys only come on to the Rez for one thing,” the boy says.

Henry looks at him sharply, but the boy's impassive expression betrays nothing.

His name is Mathias, Henry later learns.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/) introduced [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) to Longmire, and then [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever) introduced me... so in a very real sense, this fic would not exist without [Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/).


End file.
